Insanity is born in the darkness of the night
by MaiaLynn
Summary: Sel just lost her home, her family, and her reality. Now she has to go fight a power so ancient that everyone thought it was gone forever with the guy she might just have a crush on. Now she has to pay a price to defeat it, but can she afford it?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Selandria Kagai finds out that she is a demigod after her home burns down and her father is killed. Finding a new place for herself at camp half blood, her life is soon turned upside down by the emergence of a force so ancient that all thought it had disappeared forever. Now she must risk her very mind to defend what she holds dear. The question is, can she pay the price?

Rated T for kissing and violence. OC/OC

Selandria Kagai:

age: 14

DOB: December 3, 1997

appearance: Waist length pitch black hair, deep; midnight blue eyes; a bit on the thin side but not unnaturally so; pale, but has a Japanese bone frame and a Japanese accent, not a strong one, it's barely noticeable; 5'8"; willowy but strong

fears: Fire, as you shall soon see why! ;)

she lives alone with her Dad and is home schooled, only her dad knows who her mom is. they live by a pine grove at the base of some foothills in a traditional Japanese house. her dad desperately misses Japan, but according t him, her mom had asked him to raise her in america. she's very head strong and loves stargazing and night walks. she also hates to show weakness to anybody.

Disclaimer: Of course I own Percy Jackson, It's why the author is call RICK RIORDAN and why I'm writing FANFICTION. Jeez- who actually thinks I would try to plagiarize on a website hundreds of people visit? even if they don't look at this page. get a clue.

Chapter 1: Lost

Sel groaned, cracking her eyes. The first thing she registered was white. Lots and lots of white. Her room wasn't white, where was she? The second thing she noticed was that _awful_ smell. It was a combo of meds, disinfectant and old people. She HATED it. The third thing she noticed, which she probably should have noticed first and it blew away both previous observations, was the intense, scorching pain in her lower back. All of her ached, really, and her throat was dry and raspy, but the pain in her back completely consumed all her other senses, so she barely registered the discomforts everywhere else. The skin felt feverish and raw, radiating heat and agony. Her eyes tearing, she bit back a yell, fighting the losing battle to keep up a strong front. A hiss of pain passed her lips, despite her best efforts.

"Selandria?" A pretty, female voice inquired, "Are you awake?" Sel could tell that it wasn't someone she knew. For one, the voice wasn't one she recognized. Two, they used the English pronunciation of her name. Three, anyone who had actually met her used her nickname, Sel, or Sera- depending on their native language.

"I'm up." Sel gasped, pain evident in her voice.

"Oh dear, your meds are wearing off," the voice gasped in pity, "Just give me a sec and I'll fix it." There were sounds of shuffling, and then a fuzzy feeling and the pain receded. Sel didn't know what the voice had done, but whatever it was, it had worked. Breathing a sigh of relief, Sel unclenched her eyes, slowly opening them. She was lying on her stomach in a completely white room that she didn't recognize. There was some kind of mask attached to her face, and she could hear a faint but steady beeping as well as feel a pricking sensation in her hand. Glancing toward where she thought the voice had come from, she spotted a young redheaded woman dressed in… you guessed it, white. It was official- white was her new least favorite color. Sel looked at the redhead and managed to croak out,

"Where am I? What happened?" Her voice was dry and raspy; she winced internally at how awful she sounded. The whit clad woman- God, she was starting to really loath that color- looked a little hesitant.

"You're in the hospital," that explained the white and the smell, along with the pricking sensation that must be an I.V., the beeping sound that was probably a heart monitor and the mask, why was she wearing an oxygen mask? How bad was her condition? "Can you tell me what the last thing you remember is?" asked the woman, who Sel now realized must be a nurse, whose reassuring smile looked a tad forced. Sel closed her eyes and thought back; her dad had been praying- again. He was Japanese and very traditional, especially when it came to ancestors. She'd been reading in her room when she smelled the smoke. She'd run toward the source, the area the shrine was kept in. It looked like her dad had knocked over a candle; he was very klutzy so things like this happened on a regular basis. She'd run to get water, they'd forgotten to refill the emergency bucket after the last incident- both her and Dad where rather forgetful. By the time she'd made it back with water, the fire had reached the scrolls, despite her dad's efforts to stomp out the flames. Once it reached the paper, there was no stopping it. Their house had been a traditional Japanese make, lots of wood and paper, and fires spread fast. In the smoke, her and her dad had lost each other. She had frantically searched for him among the flames, their red-hot tongs leaping toward her greedily, devouring everything in sight. It had looked- and felt- like Hell. The smoke had filled her lungs, burning and dry. Finally she started to make her way out, maybe her dad had already made it out, but as she reached the exit, something hit her from behind, blazing hot as it pinned her and knocked her unconscious.

"The house was on fire… I got hit from behind and blacked out when I was escaping." Sel answered. That explained the oxygen mask; the smoke had most likely impaired her breathing. A thought occurred to Sel, her eyes widening. "Where's my dad? Is he OK? I couldn't find him!" she started to panic, looking toward the nurse for answers. However, the nurse didn't say a thing, merely looked at her with a stricken expression. Feeling fear curdle in the pit of her stomach, as cold as ice, she narrowed her eyes into a death glare. No worse then a death glare, it was a daughter-glare. "Where. Is. My. Dad." She asked slowly and clearly, in a voice that would strike fear into the devil himself. The nurse cowered a little, then answered, looking away.

"He… he didn't make it. They found his remains in the ashes. I'm sorry." Sel was shocked. Her dad, her wonderful amazing, klutzy, forgetful, traditional dad, was gone? Dead? Lost to her forever? Breaking down, she wept; bitter tears flooded her face, far to late to do any good.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Selandria Kagai finds out that she is a demigod after her home burns down and her father is killed. Finding a new place for herself at camp half blood, her life is soon turned upside down by the emergence of a force so ancient that all thought it had disappeared forever. Now she must risk her very mind to defend what she holds dear. The question is, can she pay the price?

Rated T for kissing and violence. OC/OC

Chapter 2: Another string

Authors note: Please don't kill me for not updating in forever! My maternal parental unit banned me from fan fiction and I only recently gained my rights back. Gomenisai!

Disclaimer: when my trained Demon minions take over the world, I will own Percy Jackson. Of course, first I have to FIND demon minions. And train them. It might take awhile.

Chase Montoya: Originally belonged to my friend who I shall not name. All credit of Chase goes to him. I will have tweaked the character a bit with my creative license, but it's still his character.

Description: medium-tall with fair skin, sandy blond hair, purple highlights and stormy gray eyes. Recently transferred to the public school in Sel's district. Plays base and is very intelligent, and can't let incorrect information slide. Deathly afraid of the dark and a bit of a smart mouth. Is also a little bit pyro, but not overly so.

Age: 15

D.O.B. : November 3

Chase ran through the halls of his new school, very lost and rather late. Swearing under his breath, he considered the fact that this was NOT the best way to start his first day. So worried about where the heck he was he didn't notice the seniors rounding the bend in front of him until it was too late. Barreling into them he crashed into one with black hair and sea green eyes, toppling him to the floor with an 'oof!' Apologizing profusely, Chase stood up and offered the senior a hand. The senior smiled and took it.

"No hard feelings!" the senior told him, "You have a name?"

"Chase." Chase replied, nervously rubbing the back of his head. "You have one?"

"Percy" the senior told him, with laughter in his eyes, "This is Annabeth" he gestured at the blond girl next to him, who had gray eyes strikingly similar to his own, "and Grover." He pointed to the gangly teen on his other side.

"Nice to meet you." Chase told them, "Hey, can you tell me how to get to Mr. Sheyoung's music class?" Annabeth spoke up then,

"Sure. End of the hall, take a left and it's the third door on your right."

"Thanks!" Chase shouted out to them as he tore down the hall, not noticing the strange look Grover was giving him. After he left, Percy turned to Grover.

"What is it?" Percy demanded, "Monster?"

"No…" Grover sounded hesitant, "But I think we just found a demigod."

(Look at my totally awesome line break! It will protect you from zombies!)

After Chase got told off for being late, corrected the teacher, made a rep for himself for being a smart aleck, (again) and made a mortal enemy in the apparently meanest teacher in school, he was faced with lunch. Walking into the cafeteria, he found himself being waved over by the same group of seniors he had crashed into earlier. Strolling over to them, he slid into the empty seat at their table.

"Chase, right?" Percy asked. Chase nodded in confirmation. "You're new here, aren't you?" Chase winced and nodded again. The expulsion from his last school had been TOTALLY unfair! It wasn't HIS fault that the attempt to reroute the power in the school to fix a blackout problem had blown up all the lights and electrical appliances! Well… actually it kind of was. But still! Grover, who had been buying lunch at he time, strolled over.

"Good news guys!" he told them. Percy and Annabeth both looked at him inquisitively, "Selandria's out of critical condition and conscious!" Grover beamed. Both Percy and Annabeth seemed a bit sad, but nodded with melancholy smiles.

"That is good." Annabeth replied, "I'm glad she survived." Chase looked at the group confused, before finally breaking down and asking,

"Who's Selandria and what happened to her?" The others looked at him a bit surprised, before remembering that since he was new, he wouldn't know anyone here.

"Selandria is a student here, a freshman. She lived near the foot hills with her dad, but…" Here Percy's face grew sad, "a few days ago the house caught fire. Selandria's dad died and she was left in critical condition. No one knew if she'd make it or not." Chase nodded, now the fact that they looked sad at good news made sense. He couldn't help but pity the girl who had lost so much and wonder at what kind of person she was.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Web Comes Together

Authors note: See! I updated really fast this time! I can be reliable! Wow, all those sentences ended with exclamation marks. Random. O.K. Maybe I'm not that reliable. But still! I just doubled the exclamation marks in this paragraph. And now I feel spazy. Do I seem spazy? Don't answer that. However, Reviews would be greatly appreciated! Even ones commenting on my total insanity! Enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: First star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight. Give me Percy Jackson! … Nope. Nothin. Maybe cause it's the middle of the day?

Sel's POV

It was the funeral. Dad was always, first and foremost, a traditional Japanese. And so, I had his earthly remains cared for in the tradition of Japan. Cremation. Complete with a Shinto priest. During the whole thing, I kept up my stony mask. I had to attend in a wheelchair because of my injury, and it had been difficult to get into the kimono I was wearing, but I had persevered. It was what dad would have wanted. Actually, the kimono had been VERY difficult to achieve. Not only had it been nearly impossible to put on due to my limited range of movement and the complexity of the clothes, but also finding it had been like waging a full on WAR! We had a kimono in the house, it was generations old and passed from parent to child through the years, but it had gone up in flames along with the house. Finding a reasonably priced kimono in America THAT WOULD BE HERE IN TIME FOR THE FUNERAL was excruciating. Not to mention the TERRIBLE Internet connection in the hospital. White was still my least favorite color. But all of that was NOTHING compared with how hard it had been to come to my dad's funeral. I was still in shock; I couldn't believe that he was gone. I kept having blank outs, where I would forget why I was in the hospital, or why my dad wasn't there. The doctors told me that was my mind's way of dealing with grief, and that the blank outs would come less and less frequently as I adjusted and would stop all together when I could cope with and accept what had happened. I had mixed feelings on this, for one thing the blank outs made me feel… crippled. And slightly insane. On the other hand… I didn't want them to stop. When they came, I was confused, but I wasn't grieving. In my mind at least, my dad was still alive. Not to mention, I don't WANT to just… ACCEPT the fact my dad is gone. That's like… FORGETING him. Downplaying how important he was to me. I don't want that to happen. I want to remember and honor him, to keep his legacy alive and preserve his existence within me. I didn't want that ache, no matter how badly it hurt, to go away. Because, as long as it was there, it meant I still remembered and loved him. If that pain went away, would the rest of him… my memories… my love… go away too? I didn't think I could stand that, ever. Because if I lost him, he wasn't here anymore to find. He would really and truly be gone.

(Line break line break this is an egotistical line break. I named it Narcissus)

Chase's POV

Some how Percy, Annabeth and Grover managed to con me into attending the funeral of the dad of some girl I'd never met. Don't ask me how, but since she was in my year a lot of my classmates were attending and when the senior trio found out, well, there just wasn't any stopping them. So here I was, standing among a crowd of mourners, all dressed in black, while this guy in WHITE droned on about something that I couldn't even understand because it was all in some weird language! Sounded kind of eastern though. Leaning over to Percy, I asked,

"Who's Selandria?"

"Over there." He nodded toward the area behind the priest. Scanning the people there, they all looked adult, except for one girl. 'That must be her' I thought. She was of middling height, at least, as far as I could tell, seeing as how she was in a wheelchair and all. She had raven black hair; it looked like pure darkness, and oddly enough, didn't seem to reflect the light. She had pale skin, but vaguely Japanese features. 'Ah,' I thought, 'that explains the weird eastern language.' She was the only one other than the priest wearing white. I frowned, wasn't white a more… cheerful color? Why was she wearing that instead of black? Of course, it was only then that my wonderfully cultured but rather slow on the uptake brain remembered that in some cultures, including Japan, which I was now fairly sure she originated from, white was the color of mourning and goodbyes. I briefly mused on the symbolism between the fact that white was the color of both purity and grief- the purity of the lost love or of the person you mourned perhaps? But was shaken from my thoughts when I met her eyes, which had been previously downcast. They were such a startling shade of blue that my breath caught. The blue was the kind you see in the sky, after the sun has set, but before the moon has risen. Dark and stunning, I thought for a moment that there were stars within them, before shaking my head at my foolishness. Looking back up, I saw that her eyes, which before had shown the grief that she hid behind the stone mask of her face, had gone blank, and a look of confusion had crossed the features that had before been so unmoving. Looking around her, I could see that none of the other adults there, who for same reason, gave off a doctor air, maybe it was the way they stood? Had noticed. The confusion on her face grew clearer, and she made a move to stand, before a brief flash of agony crossed her face and she collapsed back with a gasp. Now, one of the adults had noticed, a female red head. Leaning down next to Selandria, they held a quick, whispered conversation. Understanding dawned on Selandria's face, before being taken over by a look of such heart broken melancholy that I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. As she turned back to the funeral, I caught sight of a few silver tears that made their way down her face. I couldn't help but wonder, what on earth had just happened, and when had I stopped regretting coming here?

(Yet another totally amazing LINE BREAK! This one was recently voted into the council of twelve on Olympus. BOW IN AWE!)

Sel's POV

I couldn't BELIEVE that I had another blank out during my dad's FUNERAL! The shock of all the pain hitting me again had been enough for my mask to slip. A few tears even got by. I desperately hoped no one else had noticed. Looking at the mourners across from me, I noticed a boy I'd never seen before. What was he doing here? He had gray eyes that were remarkably similar to Annabeth's; whom I noticed was standing next to him along with Percy and Grover. He also had blond hair, with purple highlights? In a boy? Ok, that was a bit strange. He pulled it off though, so I didn't linger on it. What really caught my attention though, was his expression. He was looking at me and seemed confused, questioning, and a little bit pitying. I flushed as I realized he had seen when I blanked out. He better not mention it to anybody! Not if he wanted to keep his manhood. While he was at it, he could lose the pitying look. I don't need a pity party. I don't even know him! Well, hopefully. I had a brief moment of terror that my blank outs had erased this person from my mind… but no. Those were grief related and I still had all my memories. At least, for now.

As the priest wrapped up, I felt a tugging sensation near my heart. This was goodbye. This was were I was supposed to let my dad, the only one who was always there for me, through thick and thin, go. I had to release him, and I wasn't sure I could. Closing my eyes, I tried to remember all the good things about my dad, the way he would comfort me on a bad day. The hot chocolate he made for me when it was cold. His constant rambling about the homeland. The way he loved to go for long walks late at night when I was in bed. And I released all the negative things. The pain of his loss. The fire and smoke. The only fight we'd ever had, well, only big one. This was why I wore white. In Japan, white was the color of mourning because in order to let go, you had to purify your memories, release yourself of your regrets, and move on. It didn't mean you didn't grieve, or that the imperfections weren't there, it meant that you looked past them, and moved on, carrying the burden but making it a pleasant one to shoulder. I couldn't forget him. I couldn't accept his death. But I COULD live with it. I COULD let go of the things I DIDN'T want to remember. I just wasn't ready to let all of it go yet. Looking again at the strange boy, I couldn't help but think, my dad always compared life to a web, different strands making new paths. My dad's strand had been cut, but my strand, my road, was still there. And I couldn't help but feel that new strands would be joining mine, helping me move down that road.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: And Reality as We Know it Goes Out the Window

**Author's note: I got my first favorite! Woot! This update is for you JustAnotherNormalDemigod! And, as added incentive, the next nine people who favorite and the first ten to review or follow I will update the day of or the day after! Please take me up on this offer! Even flames work for this! Thank You! (Is it obvious that I drank coffee today?) Also, if anyone wishes me a happy B-day on Aug. 5, I'll update ASAP without counting at one of the first 10 reviews! Unfortunately, soon I wont be able to update for two weeks because I'm going to a writing camp where I wont have Internet connection. T.T**

**Disclaimer: I asked for it for my B-day, but none of my friends or family can find where you can get ownership. Rick Riordan wouldn't give it to them even when two of my friends cornered him with their daggers and whip. That guy is tough! (P.S. yes, one of my friends actually owns a whip and two daggers)**

Third person POV

After the funeral, many of the mourners went to offer their condolences to Sel. Stony faced, she received them in silence, hiding her pain as best she could, the grief she felt only visible in her eyes. Percy, Annabeth and Grover dragged Chase up to her after the rest of the mourners had left. Chase felt understandably awkward about this seeing as how he'd never met the girl before. Looking up at the four, one looking very nervous and out of place, Sel let a small smile grace her features.

"Been a while, huh?" Sel asked quietly, "Who's your new friend? I don't think I've seen him before." There was a flash of worry in her eyes, but it vanished as quickly as it came. Percy smiled reassuringly at her.

"This is Chase." He explained, "He just transferred into the school here and is in some of your classes. We dragged him here because…" Percy trailed off, looking a bit unsure of how to continue. Seeing his hesitation, Annabeth stepped in.

"We have something to discus with both of you." Glancing at the doctor that was standing unobtrusively a few feet away, she added "Privately." Sel's face screwed up.

"Would this have to do with the reason you three-" she gestured at the three seniors, "have glued yourself to my side since you met me?" The seniors glanced at each other before Percy chuckled nervously.

"So you noticed?" Sel rolled her eyes,

"Kinda hard not to."

"Told you we shoulda been more subtle." Grover grumbled.

"Most people don't notice!" Percy retorted. A vein throbbed in Annabeth's forehead as she gritted her teeth as the two friends argued. Grabbing both their ears, she shut them up, except for their cries of pain. Addressing Sel, still sounding rather annoyed, she answered

"Yes, this is about why we haven't left you alone." Looking up at Sel, she asked quietly, "when will you be discharged and able to ditch the doctors?" Sel looked away, saddened.

"Annabeth-" she whispered hesitantly, "I can't walk, and my arms are too weak right now to propel the wheelchair by myself. My physical injuries along with my psychological pain may mean that I wont be able to go somewhere without being escorted for a very long time." Annabeth stared at her for a moment.

"You can't walk? A-are you… paralyzed?"

"No!" Sel looked taken aback, "I have a severe injury that prevents me from moving my legs without… extreme pain." She gritted the last two words out as if it pained her to admit weakness. "I will eventually regain the ability, but it could be months before I can even stand, years before I return to my previous health."

"Oh." Annabeth looked slightly relieved, "if we were to escort you somewhere, when could you ditch the doctors?" Sel smiled, and Chase shivered at the predatory look in it.

"If it means not seeing any more white? Right now. You wont get _them_ to agree though." She scowled, jerking her thumb back at the doctor behind her, who didn't seem to be listening to the conversation, if the way he was playing temple run on his phone was anything to go by. Annabeth grinned back, and the boys edged away in fear, they never knew a smile could be that scary.

"Then I think it's time for you to get an early release." Grabbing the wheelchair handles, she ran, the boys followed, in Chase's case, rather reluctantly. However, the fact that Percy was dragging him rather forcibly deterred him from trying to escape, along with his natural curiosity. The shouts behind them spurred them on as the doctors tried to run after them, but, being men of intellect and not fitness, quickly fell behind the athletic teens. Running along a road, they reached a parking lot and paused to catch their breath, gasping. Except of course for Sel, who was laughing rather gleefully,

"D-did you s-see their faces?" she choked out, "Let's do that again!" Annabeth laughed.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you."

"Besides my obvious wit and charm?" Sel quipped. Annabeth just kept laughing. Percy straightened up, no longer gasping for air.

"Ok! I think that you and Chase have yet to have a proper introduction." He announced. Pointing to Chase, he told Sel, "Sel this is Chase." Reversing the position, he continued with, "Chase, this is Selandria." Sel glared at Percy and he gulped, "I mean Sel! She likes to be called Sel!" Sel rolled her eyes.

"Seriously. Selandria is WAY too much of a mouthful." Chase nodded in agreement, unsure of what to say. Turning to the three seniors, he decided to just skip to a topic he knew how to deal with. After all, girls were crazy. Who knows how she would take anything pertaining to her name.

"So, what was it you wanted to discuss?"

"Well," Grover started, only to be interrupted by an inhuman roar. "That." He winced.

**The End! Cliffy! I betcha hate me now! Well, then you'll be very happy with the following news. JUST KIDDING! I wouldn't do that to ya. Reviews as thanks would be much appreciated!**

(Line Break! I tried to make a vampire resistant one, but forgot the garlic. So when I tested its effectiveness, it got turned. Don't let it bite you!)

A giant, scaly creature charged into the parking lot, throwing around cars. Chase stared at it opened mouthed, while Sel surveyed it coolly. Turning to Chase, she asked,

"You can see that too, right?" He could only nod. Sel looked at the fearsome monster again. "Well then, I see a few possibilities. Either my meds are making me hallucinate this whole thing, there's some kind of gas in the air that's affecting our senses, we all have gone round the bend, I've gone round the bend and am just imagining this whole thing, I'm dreaming, or" Here she turned to the seniors, "you have a LOT to explain." Grover looked at her with curiosity.

"You seem to be taking this rather well." He commented. She just rolled her eyes.

"I haven't ruled out the other options yet, and I have so many sedatives in my system that my heart rate wouldn't pick up if you tossed me into the middle of a nuclear war." Surveying the destruction in front of her, she mused, "Though, that might actually be less frightening." She narrowed her eyes at the seniors, "Seeing as I can't run or fight at the moment, I blame you if I die." A look of curiosity crossed her face as she looked at the beast in front of her. "I thought dragons were supposed to be good? You know, wise and benign?" Annabeth answered her,

"In eastern culture, yes. Not so much in the west. Also, this is a Drakon, not a dragon. Much older and nastier." Sel nodded as if this made sense. Chase was still going through a brain overload as he watched the drakon in front of him.

"In the car, in the car, get in the car before we die!" Grover seemed to be panicking as well, shoving them into a minivan. Sel lifted an eyebrow when he came to her, and Grover paused, uncertain on how to proceed. Coming to his senses, Chase lifted her out of her wheelchair and placed her in a seat, clambering in after her and calling for Grover to please put the wheelchair in the back. Looking over at Sel, he noticed her face was scrunched up in pain.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Can't move my legs, remember?" she gasped. He paled as he realized that he must have jostled her legs. Seeing his expression, she smiled reassuringly, if a bit forced.

"Better then being eaten." She gasped out. Percy looked back from the front seat and passed back a baggy of what looked like squares of lemon bars.

"Eat this." He told her, "It will help your injuries. Only one though, it's pretty strong." Looking at the slightly smushed squares, Sel looked up as the car took off, tires squealing and leaving the drakon behind, but in hot pursuit.

"It's not drugged, is it?" Percy chuckled and shook his head, hands digging into the side of his seat at his girlfriend's reckless driving.

"No," he told her, "And it tastes delicious." That was good enough for her. She popped one into her mouth and gasped. She had been expecting lemon bars, but instead it tasted like her dad's specialty rolled omelet on rice. Tears come to her eyes; she never had perfected making that. Then she noticed that the pain was gone, and her vision and thoughts weren't fogged with drugs.

"HOLY SHIT!" everyone stared at her, "WE ARE BEING CHASED BY A GIANT MONSTER DOWN THE INTERSTATE! WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING? HOW IS NO ONE ELSE OTHER THAN US SEEING THIS?"

"You just realized this?" Chase asked her.

"Whatever he gave me burned off the drugs in my system." She explained, "It just sunk in." Percy rolled his eyes.

"I thought you were taking this too well. We'll explain everything at camp, after we get said giant monster off our tails." They settled down for the ride, well, as much as they could, considering the breakneck speed and hairpin turns, and waited for answers.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Reality Comes Back After a Drastic Makeover

**Disclaimer: I asked the gods of Olympus for ownership, but they told me they were afraid of what I would do to them. My line break voted in my favor, but it was the only one. Maybe if I get more of my line breaks into the council I can try again?**

**Author's note: Thanks to JustAnotherNormalDemigod for being the first to review! Thank you SO much for your kind words! They mean so much to me! I won't tell you if you're right about Sel's godly parent for the sake of surprise, but it was an EXELLENT guess! I'm impressed, not many people know about Nyx. To answer your questions, the golden trio is about 17 years old, while Sel is 14 and Chase recently turned 15. The logical explanation was my fav part too! Along with the delayed reaction. This takes place right after the Last Olympian and before Lost Hero. Thank you for the review! On another note, this will be my last update for about two weeks unless I can somehow find Internet connection at my camp, which seeing as they told us there would be no Internet connection, I doubt. I will update again after my temporary banishment! Please don't abandon me!**

Third person POV

Sel closed her eyes tightly, and nausea griped her. 'Please let me survive and not get sick, please let me survive and not get sick.' She thought over and over again. Briefly she wondered who on EARTH let Annabeth get a driver's license, before her thoughts were returned to her immanent death as the rounded YET ANOTHER hairpin bend. Seriously, how many could there be on one car ride! Turning around to look out the back window, she saw that the Drakon was no longer visible, but just moments later its roar echoed around them, proving that although they were gaining ground it wasn't out of earshot yet. 'Though,' Sel mused, 'we might have to go to China in order to be out of hearing range.' Squeezing her eyes shut, she prayed for this ordeal to be over.

(Line break! It was VERY impatient which is why it's so early today)

Screeching to a stop in front of a hill, Annabeth ushered everyone out. Hesitating, Sel jumped out, bracing herself for the pain… that never came. Freezing in shock, she could only stare in wonder at her legs, which supported her weight easily. Chase, noticing her hesitation, grabbed her arm and sprinted up the hill with her stumbling behind him as he chased after the swift seniors ahead of them. Regaining her footing, she ran after him, still a bit unsure on her feet but still fast. Reaching the top of the hill and running past a pine tree, which had something scaly around the base, they finally started to slow down. Looking back at the tree and what was wrapped around the bottom, Sel started in shock, before commenting,

"I guess dragons are good after all." Chase looked at her a tad strangely, so Sel pointed at the base of the tree. When he saw the slumbering dragon wrapped there, he gave a small 'eep!' before shaking his head and following the three who had led them into this world of insanity. Looking at his face, Sel realized he was going through an overload of things that by all accounts, SHOULD NOT EXIST. God only knew she was. But they did, and so she planned to get an explanation of WHY. Catching up with Percy, Annabeth and Grover, Sel began glaring at the backs of their heads. Feeling uncomfortable, Percy turned around, only to see the most fearsome, terrifying and illogical thing on the face of the earth, an angry female giving you the 'you're-in deep-s***-but-I'm-gonna-let-yourself-dig-it-deeper' look. Gulping, he tried to subtly signal Annabeth, but she didn't seem to notice. Either that or she was ignoring him. Seeing as he wasn't very subtle, it was probably the second option. Resigning himself, he tried to put it out of his mind until they reached the Big House.

(Shiny Line Break! Even more distracting then squirrels!)

Chase had been having a weird day. First he was dragged to the funeral of the dad of a girl he'd never met. Then he aided in kidnapping said girl with her permission. Then a giant scaly lizard thing called a drakon started throwing cars around, chased him on the scariest car ride of his life before arriving in some strange camp that had dragons around pine trees and people walked around with weapons! Let's not forget the fact that the girl, who had been severely injured, had been miraculously healed after eating a LEMON BAR! He wondered if maybe the chicken he had for dinner last night had gone bad without him noticing. It would make more sense than this! For him though, the final straw was seeing the man in a wheel chair that has just been introduced to him as Chiron stand up as a centaur. Eyes rolling up in his head, he fainted.

(Lots of line breaks today. Did I leave the cloning machine on again?)

Watching Chase collapse, Sel thought that she really couldn't blame him. This had been an insanely stressful day. She was pretty sure the only reason she hadn't collapsed was because she was in shock. There was just too much. Looking at Chiron, she found herself only able to croak out one word.

"How?" Chiron looked at her with sympathy before answering.

"The Greek gods and monsters are real, and they seem to enjoy messing with us." Thinking about it as thunder rumbled in the distance, she had to admit that that actually made a lot of sense.

**The end! I'll probably reveal godly parents in the next chappy, so stay tuned! The review, follow and favorites offer still stands, and since JustAnotherDemigod's review was also a happy birthday, there are still 10 reviews for updates slots open! Goodbye faithful readers! See you in two weeks! **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Family Reunion, well, kinda

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan is strong. Very strong. He has not broken and given me ownership yet, but he will. Oh, yes he will. [Insert evil demented laugh here]**

**Authors note: I'm Back! No Internet connection is a punishment only conceived in the eighth ring of Hell! (And yes, I'm aware that there are only seven. And that I sound spoiled and bratty right now. Oh well.) Thanks to JustAnotherNormalDemigod for reviewing again! Yes you're right! They are totally awesome and mysterious and my favs! I get that! *****Sniff***** You're so nice! That is an excellent idea and I will most likely go through with it… as soon as I come to an agreement with my computer. We're having fights over authority and well, I'm losing. Also, there is a VERY good reason for the title as will be shown in later chapters. I am having fun here at camp half blood, I originally was going to camp Jupiter but I got thrown out. Something about blowing up the mess hall… and some shrines. I'M SORRY I THOUGHT THE DYNAMITE WAS CANDLES! Why do they even have dynamite there? Oh well. No use crying over spilled milk. Or in this case, flying rubble. For all my other readers out there, PLEASE REVIEW! Positive, negative, fluffy or to the point, even flames are appreciated. I'll probably cry when I actually get one though… enjoy the story!**

When Chase woke up, the first thing he saw was what looked like a hairy behind. And I don't mean like that guy who never shaves and is covered in hair. I mean, it looked like a barnyard animal's rear. It even had a stub of a tail. The owner of the hairy behind stood up, and Chase realized… it was a person. He looked like a teen, about Chase's age, and was only wearing a shirt. No pants. And his bottom half was completely covered in fur. Chase felt like passing out again. Looking at the floor to control his sudden light-headedness, he noticed that this person, who had fur and a tail, also had hooves. He collapsed back onto the bed in shock. The animal/parson met Chase's wide eyes.

"Who shattered reality and let a three year old glue it back together?" Chase asked weakly.

"No one." A voice came from behind him. Turning, he saw Sel, who had a dazed look on her face, "Apparently, it's been this way for millennia."

"What?" Chase was, needless to say, insanely confused. "I think I'd notice giant scaly lizards and centaurs running around. Not to mention whatever he is." Chase gestured to the animal/person whom he'd seen upon waking up and who huffed in annoyance.

"I _do_ have a name." the animal/person told Chase, affronted, "It's Jeffrey. And I'm a _satyr_. Don't you know anything?" Lifting an eyebrow, Chase looked at the satyr.

"Apparently not." He answered. A brief and rather confusing explanation of the Greek gods and their roll in his life later, Chase felt like his brain was going to explode. It was a rather new sensation, and he didn't really enjoy it. "So, what happens now?" he asked, dazed. Sel merely shook her head.

(The awesomeness of the Line break, the Line break, the Line break! *sing to tune of Mary had a little lamb*)

Apparently, what came next was the tour. And picking out weapons. To be quite honest, Sel was overwhelmed from the stables, the weapons shed nearly pushed her over the edge. It was only with extreme force of will that she prevented herself from fainting like Chase had. She snickered, remembering how Chase had protested that he hadn't _fainted_, merely passed out. When asked the difference, he told her that passing out was slightly more manly, but still embarrassing. Fainting would have killed him from sheer mortification, especially when the previously badly injured girl had stayed on her feet. When told that, Sel had one thought. Blackmail. When they entered the weapons shed, Sel very nearly lost her battle with unconsciousness. Bronze blades, steel guns, bows and arrows lined the walls. Percy was the one who had taken them to choose weapons, and he seemed totally at ease among the deadly displays. Wandering down the length of the shed and looking at the items, which were usually banned at summer camp, Sel felt an odd… draw toward one of the back corners. Reaching it, she knelt down and picked up… a katana. It wasn't Greek, and it wasn't modern but it seemed to have been made for her. The sheath was an inky black with silver tracing the convex curve. There were hints of midnight blue when the light hit it just right, and there was a silver chain connector between the hilt and sheath. The hilt was wrapped in black cloth in the traditional diamond pattern. The hand guard was also black, this one a deep, never ending, glossy black with none of the blue tints. The silver outline of two eastern dragons chasing each other. "Heaven and earth' she thought. That was what dragons represented, after all. The union of the heavens and the earth. Percy saw what she was looking at and frowned.

"I don't remember that one's name." He sounded annoyed that he didn't know. Sel nearly laughed.

"It doesn't have one." She told him.

"What? I thought all blades have names. It shows respect." Percy seemed confused.

"Would you name your arm?" Sel asked him. He looked really confused now.

"No…"

"Exactly. In Japanese culture, the blade is considered an extension of the soul. It would be foolish to name it. Only unclaimed blades or ones made for no one in particular are named. If anything, a name on a katana is degrading." Now Percy understood.

"Here," he tossed her a piece of rolled up fabric, "This is the partner to the sword." Opening it, Sel found numerous throwing knives, perfectly balanced, but made of a different type of metal then the shining silver blade of her katana. This metal was cold, and radiated power. Annabeth walked in, and noticed the knives.

"Stygian iron." She told Sel, "Unusual for a child of someone other then Hades to own, but not unheard of." Inspecting the katana, which Sel had realized was not the ordinary bronze color, but bright silver. Raising an eyebrow, Annabeth told Sel, "This is much rarer. Silver mixed with steel from the abandoned temples of Olympus, blessed by the Primordial, forged in fire kept burning from the birth of the world and cooled in the Styx. One of a kind and forged for Nyx herself to protect Hypnos, her son and God of sleep, from Zeus' fury. After Zeus was no longer a threat, Nyx made it a gift, choosing not to take a weapon of power but instead to remain in the shadows. Interesting that you chose it." Annabeth scrutinized her carefully. Sel was shocked that the blade she had chosen had such a powerful history.

"Is there a story behind the knives?" Sel asked. Annabeth thought for a moment.

"They were made in the same fire, on the same day and cooled in the same river as the blade. Because of this they are considered a pair, and whenever a hero takes up the katana, they also carry the knives. However, other than the many demigods who have died holding them and the occasional legend of fueling shadows, no, nothing."

"Who's Nyx?" Sel asked, "She wasn't covered in my mythology class."

"She's the goddess of the night." Annabeth answered, "A primordial who was born at the beginning of time. She is the daughter of Chaos, and some of her more well known children are-"

"Charon, ferryman of the dead, Hypnos, god of dreams, Thanatos, death, Morpheus, dreams, Nemesis, revenge, the furies, the fates and the Hesperidia." Chase interrupted, "Her siblings are Erebus, Gaia, Tartarus and Eros." Annabeth nodded, impressed.

"She is only glimpsed in mythology, remaining in the shadows, mostly unseen. However, she is still celebrated and highly respected. Even Zeus fears her. She still has children though, not very many, but they are there. Most times, she will only have three or four relationships a lifetime, and occasionally she'll disappear all together for as much as a century. She's one of the more mysterious Goddesses, but still very powerful." Annabeth finished. Sel was in shock. Why had she picked up the sword? Trying to change the subject, Sel turned to Chase who was browsing the shelves with Percy.

"Have you found anything yet?" Sel asked.

"I think so." Chase hummed. He held out a bronze pole about one and a half hands in length. He flicked his wrist and a blade came out of the end, rather like a switchblade. Pressing a button, the pole expanded until it was just under as tall as him. "Expandable." Chase explained. Flicking it again, a blade came out the other end, turning it into a two bladed staff. "Short and long range, single bladed or double and blunt or sharp. It fits pretty much any situation." Chase told them. Sel smiled, it seemed like his kind of weapon for some reason. Annabeth checked her watch and eeped.

"We're late for campfire!" she shrieked.

(Line break! This line break is kind of stupid. It got into the experimental drugs I was testing for the government and now has a craving for brains. I told it the apocalypse isn't until December!)

Campfire was… an interesting experience. There was singing and s'mores and the flames changed color. After everything died down, Chiron stood up in front of the campers. 'Oh dear god' Sel thought, 'I hate this part. Introductions.'

"Campers!" he called, "We have two new demigods today!" there was cheering and Sel couldn't tell if it was sincere or not. "Hopefully, because they are above age, they will be claimed tonight!" more cheering. "Chase Montoya!" Chiron called. Chase stepped up, looking a bit ashen. As soon as all eyes were on him, a glowing owl appeared, fluttering, over his head before vanishing slowly. "All hail son of Athena!" Chiron finished. Annabeth walked over, very pleases with her new brother to escort him to his siblings. "And Selandria Kagai!" Chiron called out again. Sel winced at the use of her full name. When she stepped up, she got the oddest feeling of entering cool water, except the feeling billowed around her, like cloth. The air in front of her became fogged, and she realized the sensation was _shadows_ wrapping around her. Bright pinpricks of light entered the swirling darkness, like diamonds in black velvet. There were gasps all around her, as Chiron called above the whispers, "All hail, Daughter of Nyx!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: I meet a VERY overprotective big brother

**Author's note: Hey! This update is for Virgo A. Reisling who followed this story, favorite this story and favorite me! That means three updates! I'm gonna be writing a lot. Unfortunately, I can only get up one of the three chapters before Monday because I'm going on a family vacation and will be unable to access the Internet. Again. Please kill me now. However, I will be able to write and so will have the chapters ready to update by Monday! I should probably start writing these ahead of time, huh? Anyhow, there will be two new chapters up by Tue, probably Mon. Sorry about not being able to get all three up today. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Hey Santa! Give me Percy Jackson for Christmas! Wait… the zombie apocalypse is a few days before Christmas… NO! I guess that plan fell flat, so I still don't own PJO and don't see myself owning it in the near future. On to the next plan!**

**Sel's POV**

To say I was surprised was an understatement. After the campfire, during which people kept staring at me, I was led to Nyx's cabin. It was gorgeous, at least, to me. It was made of black stone, onyx or granite, I couldn't really tell. Inside was dark, nearly impossible to see, but at the same time everything seemed very clear. I guess this explains my excellent night vision. The building was two stories tall, but the upper floor was more if a balcony that wrapped around the whole building on the inside. There was a wrought metal barrier at the edge of the balcony, and if you looked close, you could almost see shapes in the twisting metal. Night animals, shadowy vines, even the occasional half formed face. Bunks were against the walls on both the upper and lower floors. There was bookcase taking u the entirety of one wall on the bottom floor. Most of the beds were on the second story. The building had a slightly Victorian feel, not much, but it was there. It was slightly separated from the rest of the cabins, closer to the woods. It had a simple elegance to it, a subtle beauty. What really took my breath away though, was the ceiling. From the outside, it looked like a simple peaked roof, but from the inside… it was the night sky. Stars shone from the watery depths of shadow, no moon, just stars. I could see constellations, and some stars I'd never seen before.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" I heard a male voice behind me. Turning, I saw one of my siblings. I had four now, three brothers and one sister. Two of my brothers were much older than me, collage age. My sister was four years younger. My third brother was the one talking to me; he was closest to my age, sixteen years old.

"Yea," I nodded in agreement. Looking at him, I could see some similar features. His eyes were a dark grey, almost black instead of my blue, but we had the same skin tone and black hair. He was also much taller than me, just over six feet and heavily muscled. For some reason, he made me feel safe. Maybe it was just the way he was so nice, or the way I'd seen him defend my new sister from some kid in the Ares cabin, but he seemed like someone I could trust to watch my back. "I don't recognize some of the stars though," I told him, rather frustrated. I loved stargazing and took pride in being able to recognize all the stars back home. He chuckled, what was his name again? Oh right, Hoshi. I should have remembered that. It was ironic, really, his name meant star in my native language.

"That's because these are _all_ the stars, even those no longer visible because of light pollution." He pointed to one specific cluster of stars, one that I had seen before, but never so detailed. "You see that constellation?" he asked.

"I thought that wasn't a constellation?" I asked. He chuckled again.

"It isn't, at least, not yet." I looked at him, confused. "It's the beginning of a constellation." Hoshi explained, "Mom's pet project. When one of her children has been a true hero, she turns them into a star when they die and places them into that constellation. I don't know what it is yet, and I doubt I'll ever know. She's been working two centuries on that piece, I don't think she'll finish in this lifetime." I looked at the cluster in a new light. Every one of those stars had been one of my siblings. A true hero who had died. My family. I felt… proud, but also sad. They had been heroes but they had also died. I wondered if someday, I would be a star in that little cluster. It really made you think.

"So…" Hoshi interrupted my train of thought, "Will I have to beat up that guy you came to camp with and tell him to stay away from my sister?" I had the feeling that my new big brother was rather overprotective.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: My Friend Becomes a Celebrity

**Author's Note: This is the second of the promised chapters for Virgo A. Reisling! Remember, there are still eight slots for favorites, nine for follows and ten for reviews for my update promise! Birthday ones don't take up slots. Two days until I turn 15! WOOT! Please review! It means a lot to me. Enjoy the chap! It's more of a filler chap for how Chase sees Sel's claiming. Still, it should be cool! Good job to JustAnotherNormalDemigod for guessing Sel's Mom! Congrats!**

**Disclaimer: Rick got so annoyed with me for visiting him everyday in order to beg him to give me Percy that he let me use his first name. I guess he got sick of me calling him Mr. Riordan and selfish bastard. He still wouldn't give me Percy however, so now I call him Rick and Selfish Bastard.**

**Chase's POV**

To say I was surprised when Nyx claimed Sel would be an understatement. Did this mean the fates were her sisters since they were also children of Nyx? It also seemed like some sort of cruel joke. The first person I could really relate here to has an affinity for _that._ I absolutely HATE the dark. It's scary and it hides things. All right, I know that's silly, but still. I just really hope no one teases me for my nightlight. Man, I'm turning into a total wuss here. I pass out, **not faint,** and I'm afraid of the dark. Next thing you know I'll be riding unicorns under rainbows. No offence to Iris of course. So you can imagine my panic when shadows started to stretch and bend towards Sel, inky and deep, shrouding her in night. The darkness enveloped her, like a second skin, swirling around her like water. Cloud like wisps passed in front of her face, obscuring temporarily the dark blue of her eyes. Pinpricks of light appeared in the swirling shadows, points of brilliant silver shining through the back depths. More of the pinpricks wrapped themselves around her brow; a shining crescent glimmered in the center of her forehead. I had never realized how ethereal the dark made her look. Her fair skin practically glowed, the shadows accenting her high cheekbones and exotic features. Her hair blended with the night, so it was nearly impossible to tell where the ebony locks ended and the darkness began. Her eyes shone that startling midnight blue, like deep pools, reflecting the miniature stars that shone from the shadows that robbed her. She looked… unearthly. The only thing keeping me from thinking she was actually a goddess was the look of shock across her features. It was obvious that she hadn't expected this anymore than anyone else. Annabeth led me back to our cabin, and I was in a daze. Looking back, the clues had all been there. Some son of Athena I was, not figuring out Sel's godly parent sooner. I mean, she chose Nyx's sword for Zeus's sake! My thoughts kept going back to how she'd looked though, covered in what was essentially my worst fear. For the first time ever, I thought the dark might not be so bad.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: nightmares and phobias

**Author's Note: Ok, this is the third update for Virgo A. Reisling. Told you I'd do it! Sorry the last chapter was so short, it just didn't seem to want to get any longer. I'm being ruled by my story! T.T I'll try to make this chapter longer. Submit story! Submit!**

**Disclaimer: I tried to talk vampires into getting Percy for me, but they were only interested in my blood and wouldn't listen. On to my next scheme for ownership!**

**Chase's POV**

That night I had a terrifying nightmare. I was standing in the sky, which wouldn't have been to bad except for the fact that this middle aged dude was giving me the nastiest glare I've ever seen. And I have seen some REALLY bad glares. Anyways, this guy was staring at me like I was some insect that had the audacity to climb onto his shoe or something and it was freaking me out a bit. Not to mention getting me a bit mad, I mean, this was MY dream, no one asked him to be there. Of course, he chose that moment to speak.

"Little demigod," he began, his voice sounded like he'd been gargling gravel for the past millennia, "Come, gather me, help me return. If you do, you will be rewarded beyond measure. Great-grandson, help me strike down the gods and rule the earth and you will have everything you ever wanted."

"You're new to this dream stuff, aren't you?" He looked at me in shock; this obviously wasn't the answer he expected. "They're supposed to be cryptic," I told him matter of factly, "And tell you next to nothing. This is straight forward and to the point. You've told me what you want me to do, what your plan is and even hinted toward who you are. You called me your great-grandson, and a demigod. I'm pretty sure bot my mortal great grandparents are dead, and would be a lot older than you. So, you're immortal, and that would mean you're… Uranus, right? The sky dude." He seemed very surprised.

"Well? Will you help me or not?" He snapped.

"You're new to the manipulation too right?" he seemed to be getting more and more riled up. Who new pissing off all-powerful immortal beings was this much fun? "You're supposed to prey on my fear and anger then offer an irresistible reward. So far you've told me to help you kill my mom and risk my life for some vague, eventual reward. Not to mention, I'm happy here. Why would I change that?" His face was slowly turning purple.

"Insolent brat!" He hissed, "You will suffer my wrath for this!" As he finished saying this, thunder boomed, and I started to fall…

I woke up still falling, out of my bed.

"OOF!" the wind was knocked out of me when I hit the ground. I sat up, rubbing my head. Early morning light was filtering through the windows of the Athena cabin. Everyone else was still asleep, so I got dressed as quietly as I could and slipped out. Wandering around in the early morning light, I marveled over how still and quiet it was. My nightmare was hovering on the edges of my awareness though, which ruined the tranquility. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't even notice the patch of moving shadows until I walked right into it.

**Sel's POV**

I woke up early, like I used to back home. I almost expected Dad to come drag me off to early Morning Prayer before I realized where I was. I couldn't tell what time it was because the Nyx cabin was seemed to be suspended in a state of shadowy dusk, the only change being at night when it became black as pitch. It was only deeply shadowed now, so I assumed it was morning. No one else was up yet, so it was probably very early. I made my way down to the showers for my morning wash, before it became crowded. After I finished my showers, as I was toweling myself off I caught sight of something in the mirror. Turning my back to it, I saw the long, red, puckered scar that crossed the middle of my lower back, right above my hips. It was thick and ugly, seeing it brought back memories of heat and smoke and dancing flames. It was where a burning beam had fallen on me. The hospital staff told me I was lucky, the beam had been hollowed by fire; otherwise it would have broken my back. Honestly, I thought it unlucky to be hit at all. The terrible burn I had been given as a result had seared its way nearly to the bone; it had been what put me in critical condition and confined me to a wheelchair. The ambrosia I'd been given in the car had healed it, but it seemed like nothing could erase the scar. Actually, I was glad to have a reminder. This way, I could never forget the pain. The pain my dad must have felt as he died.

Shaking off the unwanted pain that had settled on me along with the memories, I walked out into the light of a young day. I guess the scar meant I'd never get to wear anything backless again. Goodbye bikinis, hello modified swimsuits. I walked into a secluded spot; I wanted to practice my cool demigod powers. I was so absorbed with bending, stretching and forming the shadows that I didn't notice Chase walk into the clearing until it was too late.

(Line Break! There hasn't been one of these I a while. One of the line breaks went cannibalistic and killed off the rest. Can Line breaks even eat?)

**Normal POV**

A scream ripped through the early morning air, Chase was curled up in the middle of the mess of shadows, curled into the fetal position and rocking back and forth as he screamed his head off.

"Are you all right?" Sel yelled, dropping the shadows so that they returned to their natural state, being cast by rocks and trees. She then caught sight of what Chase was holding. When he found himself surrounded by darkness, he had lit a match. He was a bit of a pyro, so he always carried a pack with him. It also helped with the dark. When Sel saw the flickering light, she felt very faint. Chase looked up, recovering now that the light had come back, only to see Sel, her eyes locked on the match, looking incredibly pale. Chase stood up,

"Are you alright?" he asked, concerned, walking towards her. Sel gave a sharp shriek and fell backwards, scrambling away, her eyes still staring transfixed with the open fire.

"Put it out" she whispered, terror eminent in her voice, "Please put it out." Understanding dawned in Chase's eyes and he quickly put out the match.

"Isn't this ironic," He chuckled darkly, "A pyro afraid of the dark is friends with a daughter of Nyx who's afraid of fire." Sel couldn't help but wonder which god or goddess was responsible for this mess.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Noob Ends Up Being Dangerous

**Author's Note: Ok, the story is finally getting moving again. I'm also starting another Fanfic, but I'm going to try to keep updating as often as possible. Please, I need reviews! Give them to me! Seriously, it would mean a lot. Thank You and Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I threatened to blow up his house if Rick wouldn't give me Percy, but he figured out my 'dynamite' was really a hotdog with a string in it and gave me a lecture on wasting food. Damn.**

**Chase's POV**

Once I got over my scare and the match was out, I told Sel about my dream. She was silent for a moment, before telling me,

"I think you should talk to Chiron. Hoshi told me that demigod dreams are often prophetic. This could mean you get a quest."

"Who's Hoshi?" I asked, feeling a bit jealous. Wait, why was I jealous?

"My big brother." She told me, sounding a bit preoccupied. I felt relieved for some reason, but her next words blew that away, "He has it out for you."

"What? Why?" I'd never done anything to this guy, why did he hate me?

"He's very overprotective. He seems to think you're to close to me for me just having met you."

"Oh." I felt very small for some reason.

"But enough of that," she told me, "You really need to tell Chiron." I found myself nodding without really thinking. I got up and headed to the big house. The last sight I saw of her, before I rounded a corner, was her going back to messing around with the shadows again.

(Line break! I think it's coming early to compensate for something)

Chiron was not encouraging. He kept staring at me as if I was going to die any second.

"Let me get this straight," He began, "The ancient, all-powerful and very evil embodiment of the sky asked you for help and you ticked him off."

"Yup." I popped the p. Chiron rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Go talk to the oracle" he told me, assuming you're still sane we can discuss what we should do next and whether or not you've been spending too much time with Percy." I stared at him,

"What does Percy have to do with anything?"

"Simple. He has a real talent for ticking off immortals. I know for a fact he's annoyed every god on the council at least once." Chiron told me, sighing. "Now go." I walked into the hills. Apparently, the Oracle, Rachel, was here on spring break. I walked up to her cave. It was very mysterious; a purple curtain blocked the entrance. With trepidation, I moved aside the billowy cloth and went inside. What I saw shocked me; it was very modern with a wide screen T.V. and a gaming station, beanbags were scattered randomly and a comfy looking couch was up against one wall. Strange new age music was playing, and there was a girl with crazy red hair painting on an easel in the corner.

"Um, hello?" I asked. The girl turned and I saw that she was about Annabeth's age and had freckles.

"Oh!" her face lit up, "You're that new guy Annabeth told me about, Chase, right?" I nodded, "Are you here for a prophecy?" I nodded dumbly again. I hadn't expected the oracle to be so… _perky_. She sat down on a three-legged stool in front of me, and looked at me expectantly.

"Uhhh" I said, rather intelligently. She laughed, I couldn't blame her.

"You need to ask a question." She told me patiently. I swallowed,

"What do I do?" I can honestly say I wasn't expecting her eyes to roll up in her head and green fog to billow out of her mouth. I stumbled back as the fog reformed, a coiled snake staring back at me. Then Rachel spoke, but it was in a raspy voice, as if someone- or something- else were speaking through her.

"Go to where sky fights to meet earth

Find where the world was first given birth

Take twisted blade, which once was sword

Use once again against it's lord

You will chain what is broken and confine evil soul

But lose a love to a terrible Toll" after the last foreboding line echoed, Rachel collapsed sideways. I dashed to catch her before she fell, barely succeeding.

"What do you mean? What Toll? What love?" I asked frantically as she came around. She looked at him sadly.

"I'm sorry, I just tell the prophecies. I can't even remember what I said. Chiron is good at deciphering prophecies, and they often have double meanings." She placed a comforting hand on my shoulder, "Don't dwell to much on it, most prophecies are dark and terrible, but the quest ends well." For some reason, this didn't comfort me. I'd never even had a girlfriend, who was this quest going to endanger?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: I Have to Deal With Protective Family Members

**Author's Note: Thank You melissa. for following and favoriting this story! This is the second chapter of the two updates that you earned! There are still seven slots for favorites, nine for reviews and nine for follows! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: What is it going to take to get Percy Jackson?! I already offered ten bucks!**

**Chase's POV**

**(I know, there have been a lot of these lately.)**

"Well?" Chiron asked, as soon as I got back. I swallowed; this was not a good prophecy.

"She said," I cleared my throat, "Go were to sky fights to meet earth/ Find where the land was first given birth/ Take twisted blade which once was sword/ Use once again against it's lord/ you will chain what is broken and confine evil soul…" I couldn't say the last line. I just couldn't, "And that's it." I lied. Stupid, I know, but I was scared. I didn't want to admit it, as if saying the line out loud would make it real. Hell, in this world, it might just. Chiron looked at me gently, as if telling me not to worry. I have no idea why it was as comforting as it was. He sighed,

"This prophecy is remarkably clear," He told me. I just stared. Clear? Where we listening to the same prophesy here? "Where sky fights to meet earth is mount Othrys, or Mount Tamaulipas in California, where Atlas holds the sky. That is also where the earth was believed to be born. Twisted blade which once was sword… that sounds like Kronos's scythe. That would also explain the following line, seeing as it used to belong to Uranus. The last line," there was a bit of skepticism when he said last, and he gave me a knowing look, "shows that you will succeed in confining Uranus." I felt uncomfortable. Sure, I would succeed, but at what price?

**Sel's POV**

When Chase came back, Hoshi was with me, helping me practice with shadows. I'd managed to make forms, and Hoshi was teaching me how to breathe 'life' into them. I'd just managed to create a little fox creature. I decided to call her Kokoro no Kagi. Not the most creative name, it meant heart of shadow, but it worked. I called her Kagi for short. She was jumping around, and it was rather cute. I looked up and saw Chase walking over, I almost called out to him, but the look on his face silenced me. He looked… Pained. It worried me.

(Line break! First one in a bit!)

"Sel…" Chase called out. I put a smile on my face and tried not to act as worried as I felt. "I got a quest," he told me. He told me about his conversation with Chiron.

"I'm coming." I told him. He opened his mouth as if to protest, but I cut him off, "I can fight, I've taken kendo, I'm getting pretty good at using my powers and you're my friend. You need three for a quest. I'm going to be one of them." I was not going to tolerate any arguing from him. He seemed to realize this, and sighed in defeat.

"Who should I invite as a third?" he asked. I shrugged, I had no idea. Hoshi, who was a bit forgotten in all the excitement, stood up with a murderous look on his face.

"Come with me" he growled. Chase followed him, confused. Ten minutes later, he came back to where I was, ashen faced.

"I'm never going to try to get on the wrong side of you're brother." He told me, and wouldn't say another word.

**Ok, I know it's kind of short, but I have an emergency! I have no idea who should be the third person on the quest! Suggestions? I can't update until this is decided! I will even take O.C. suggestions! Please, who else should go on the quest?**


End file.
